


Not Dense

by AutisticWriter



Series: Aromantic Awareness Week 2019 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Gen, Haiku, Internalized Arophobia, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Karasuma isn’t oblivious to Irina’s feelings. He just… even if he wanted to, he can’t reciprocate.





	Not Dense

I know you love me.  
I just… I can’t love you back.  
I don’t fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
